3ninjasfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Snyder
Biography Hugo Snyder is the main antagonist in the original 3 Ninjas film. He is a master of ninjitsu and once Mori Shintaro's student and former business associate. He trains his men at his headquarters further passing down Mori's ninjitsu method of teaching. It appears he envies and spites Sam Douglas for his marriage to Mori's daughter. 3 Ninjas Sam Douglas leads the FBI on a sting operation against Hugo Snyder, to buy warheads. Snyder escapes because ninjas were in the rafters. When he returns to his hideout, he explains his relationship with Sam to his assistant Brown and bodyguard Rushmore. He has known Douglass for years, since his former master Mori Tanaka trained him. On their last day at the cabin, Snyder arrives to test his old master by sending ninjas after him. Defying their grandfather's orders to stay in the house, the boys fight a few of the ninjas. After they are victorious, Snyder threatens Mori and his family’s lives if he does not get Douglas off his back; he also threatens to rip out his heart if he does not. When the boys return home, their father is talking to his partner Jerry. Douglas hates martial arts, despite having married Mori's daughter, Jessica so he is not enthusiastic when the boys try to show him what they learned, and more irritated when they explain their Ninja names. Snyder arranges to kidnap the boys and tells Brown to hire his surfer nephew Fester and his friends Hammer and Marcus. The next morning as the boys ride their bicycles to school, Fester and his crew fail to grab them. Later that afternoon, a frustrated Snyder tells Fester and his buddies to get the children before midnight, prompting Mr.Brown to aid as backup if needed. Later that night, The boys are at home with a babysitter when Fester, Marcus and Hammer show up. The kidnappers subdue the babysitter and lock her in a closet. The boys decide if they can take care of Fester and his gang themselves, then their ninja training would be worthwhile. Using booby traps, they weaken the intruders, but the criminals take Emily hostage. Fester, alone with Emily, confronts Colt and Rocky, when Tum-Tum suddenly attacks and Emily subdues Fester. When they free the babysitter, Brown and Rushmore overpower and capture them. Sam, Jessica, and Mori learn from a note Emily gives them that Snyder is responsible. Mori, on the mission to save his grandsons, slips into Snyder's hideout (which is a large freight ship in dock), while the boys trick their guard and escape. After several confrontations through the ship, the young ninjas come across Rushmore, whom they defeat with Mori’s help. Mori reunites with the boys, as Snyder confronts Mori. Mori is manhandled throughout the fight since Snyder is much younger. When it seems that Snyder is about to win, Mori remembers the jelly beans that Tum Tum had given him for good luck and uses them to gag Snyder. Mori gains the upper-hand and phases Snyder, more or less winning the fight. In frustration, Snyder grabs a gun from one of his subordinates and takes aim at Mori. At that moment, Sam shoots Snyder in the arm from the top of the ship (he and a large SWAT team had surrounded the ship as Snyder and his guards were distracted with the fight against Mori and the boys). As the group is receiving medical aid, the FBI takes Snyder and his men to jail. Relationships * Mori Tanaka (Former Business Associate) * Sam Douglass (Arch Enemy) * Rushmore (Bodyguard) * Mr.Brown (Assistant) Gallery 1374867 10202172180732071 1571203346 n.jpg 1378484 10202171432993378 222987907 n.jpg 1382178_10202220120330531_389638924_n.jpg 1380532_10202172182852124_455587415_n.jpg 994951_10202276995592377_1374021506_n.jpg Tni in4pb.jpg Behind the Scenes * Hugo is portrayed by Rand Kingsley in the 3 Ninjas film. * He is an exclusive antagonist in the original 3 Ninjas film. * He admires Mori's daughter, Jessica Douglass. He mentions her in the film a few times suggesting she was once his romantic interest which implies a certain jealousy of Sam Douglass for becoming her husband. Snyder possibly believed himself to be right hand man of her father which would've gained respect enough to marry his daughter. The business partnership with Mori and Hugo possibly ended in bad blood due to Sam and Jessica becoming a couple. Category:Villains